Uprising (Infidget)
by shadowfoxyboy
Summary: In the unforgiving, bleak aftermath of a war, two beings collide. Opposites, who can attract from opposite ends of the spectrum. Gadget, the morally conscious rookie soldier with a sense of duty to be admired. Infinite, the amoral manipulator of the tyrannical forces. Locked in a battle of wills, how can such strong adversaries become allies? Easy. Not in battle.
1. chapter 1

Gadget laughed jovially as he walked with enthusiasm, almost skipped, through the streets. The sun shone gloriously down on the city, on such a great and historic day. The battle, the one fought for so many long, hard moons had finally been won! The sun had finally peaked from behind the dark clouds, bringing with it such a joyous occasion to celebrate. The crowds gathered around Gadget, happily exchanging pleasantries and thanking the oddly immersed soldier for freeing them while hours ago they had been in deep dread.

Gadget pushed his way through the crowd watching his friend walk onto a stage to the loud, ear-shattering applause of the gathering crowd, ringing loudly in his ears and satiating him with a wonderful sense of accomplishment and peace. His friend waved, and the applause died down, although smiles remained on everyone's face. Sonic the Hedgehog, leader of the resistance and Gadget's inspiration, and the inspiration to many more. "Everyone, we can finally be at peace. The war is over, and the spirit of the people has overcome the tyranny of Dr Robotnik once again!"

This drew another loud cheer.

"We know you have lost many of your loved ones at the hands of such an evil villain," A lone tear trickled down his blue face as he nostalgically remembered the fallen, solitude embracing it as it dropped to the floor. "But we will rebuild these relationships with each other. As we rebuild out beloved city, better than ever before!"

Even after so long, Sonic knew how to excite a crowds. But one thing still bothered Gadget. Everyone witnessed Eggman's humble retreat after the final barrage of attacks, but where did Infinite go? When the flags were lowered and only corpses still remained, he definitely didn't leave with Eggman. Without the Phantom Stone, he couldn't have gotten far with his sustained wounds. Did he just forfeit his own life and let himself die, crawl into some shameful hovel; allowing the sweet eternal sleep to engulf him? Or did he escape somehow, using powers unknown to the resistance? Gadget decided it was only moral to investigate. No matter how heinous his acts, Gadget had a heart of gold which compelled him not to let someone suffer and die alone.

He grappled to the tallest building on the area, allowing him to look over the desolate and smouldering city. Smog billowed from the windows of deserted buildings surrounded by mountains of crushed debris.

Gadget let his doubt spread; Infinite probably wasn't even here. He wouldn't have gotten far, but if he could escape, he would have fled as far as possible, it would be silly to stay in the newly liberated city after his defeat. Especially since everyone wants him executed for his heinous crimes. If he was still in the city, he was surely dead; lying somewhere alone, needlessly suffering. Unless, of course, he was clinging to life, A minimal chance of life but a chance never the less. He's probably Suffering, cold and alone. A way nobody should have to die, or worse have their suffering prolonged if he's here I must help him!

Infinite gasped for breath, stumbling along the broken street. Everything was weak, tumbling down in front of his eyes. It was all so tired, and the structures just gave up after being battered with such force. If Infinite had as much dignity as them, he'd allow himself to do the same. Instead, he fought on, refusing to let himself drop. He leaned against the street post, fighting for each inhale of dusty air, before the sign collapsed and a cloud of dust pooled into the air. He couldn't cry, so instead he raged in anger as he collapsed to the floor once again, blood seeping from his wounds. "How could I lose?! How, to such pathetic excuses for soldiers?! I can't have made a mistake! This entire thing is a damn mistake!" he wants something to throw, to hit and crush and destroy at his hand to prove he's still strong. With a summoned burst of adrenaline, Infinite, with strong vitriol, he slammed his fist against the collapsed sign. "Why am I such a fucking failure..."

Gadget noticed the disturbance, dropping down from his vantage point landing on the rooftops nearby were he heard incoherent screaming, until he saw, just barely through the clouds of dust, the silhouette of someone sprawled across the floor, a trail of blood leaking to show from where they'd struggled on. He realised who it was; the dark grey male with white locks and white stripes running down his back and sides. Infinite. Gadget slides down the debris towards the fallen jackal, cautiously approaching with one hand sliding to his concealed blade. For all he knew, this was a rouse.

But that blood, those gashes. There was no way that could be faked, or inflicted simply for the purpose of luring help. His body so weak and badly damaged. As a soldier, Gadget knew what was bad, and what was really bad. His condition was abysmal.

The male looked up, staring at who he only knew as the strange form of a wolf. He growled, narrowing his eyes as a hiss escaped his teeth. "Who are you?! Get the fuck out of my sight!"

Gadget taken aback, huffily placed his hands on his hips. "Is that any way to talk to someone offering you help?"

Infinite began to laugh, blood spurting from his mouth with each exhale. He chuckled darkly. "HELP? Why would anyone help me after all the life's I've destroyed, all the families I've torn apart? Leave me alone to die," he fiercely choked and clutched his abdomen, the blood flow increasing as his chest heaved with hacking coughs. He growled angrily.

Gadget walked over, grabbing his arm and trying to help him up. The male simply pulled away, roughly jerking his arm from the soldier's grasp. "No, let me die! I deserve to die! I'm weak, I failed! I failed!" through the laughing, his eyes drooped heavily, body dropping lifelessly to the floor. "I don't have anything to live for..."

With that, he fell faint.

Shocked, Gadget hauled him up, placing the body over his shoulders. "I can't let you die like this, I don't care what you did!" Gadget will help him; he knows he will. But what can he do? I can't take Infinite back to the Resistance; they'd kill him on sight. No, he sighed, and he guessed, bleakly, he had to carry the male all the way back to his house.

His house was simply an old apartment building that survived through the war. A large resistance flag draped loosely from the ceiling, flapping lightly as wind entered through the broken window. It was dirty and without electricity or hot water. 'God, how I miss a hot bath'. it was the only place Gadget could think of that he cold harbour a genocidal criminal from the resistance. Staring at the wounded body, he cringed. "I hope this blood doesn't stain my couch. It'll never come out!"

'I know I shouldn't help him it goes against everything I was told during the war but honestly, I'm glad he survived. Even just a little relieved, but I mustn't let anyone find out about this. Especially the resistance,' If they did discover his secret, it wouldn't only be Infinite's head on a spike.


	2. chapter 2

Everything is black. For a while, there is nothing to speak of in the empty void encasing his withered body. Until, faintly and from the distance, a noise. Words. Mumbled and incomprehensible, but words that eventually get clear enough to form coherent sentences.

"The tyrant known as Infinite remains at large..."

"We urge anyone with information-"

"... Armed and dangerous."

"In the process of rebuilding, Praise the resistance! "

He blinks as colours swirl past his vision. Rich, dark patterns which slowly crystallise and clear to form the intricate rebellion flag which stretches across the ceiling. Groaning in defeat, Infinite lifts his head just enough to look around the room. It's painful, but as a commander he understands the value of spatial awareness. The apartment is trashed, broken down with a single dingy light switch swinging overhead. Across from him is the one he recognises from before. The one who saved him. "Who the Hell are you?!" He spits, shuffling weakly onto his elbows. He realises the threatening voices were nothing more than radio broadcasts, a radio Gadget switched off.

"I'm Gadget, and I'm glad you're awake," he says, with the mildest hint of sarcasm.

"Where am ?!" The fallen tyrant demands, resting his head on the armrest of the lumpy couch. It isn't comfortable, but it's what he needs.

"You're in my apartment, its not much to look at because of you" Gadget speaks with remarkable coolness despite his internal feud. This is the one who killed so many, destroyed entire regions and separated families. But he's also in need. I cant just ignore him knowing what would become of him. And so weak in this state so he's not a threat. "You've asked the who and the where, want to go for the why?" He offers as an icebreaker.

"Here's one for you, Infinite speaks harshly, the extreme pain seeping through each syllable. "Why am I lying here covered in blood?!"

At this, a certain pain flashes in Gadget's eyes. The sting of ingratitude. He's had expected rejoicing and something like jubilance. This is just bitterness. "I'm sorry I fired the cleaner this morning didn't have time to spend hordes of gold to find one to clean you, well I brought you back here after you-"

"Yeah I figured that one out," Infinite rolls his eyes, stretching back to crane his neck and stare into Gadget's eyes. "I meant, why the hell haven't you executed me yet?"

"Execute you?"

His eyes flicker briefly to the flag on the ceiling and the tattoos snaking up Gadget's arms. "You're a soldier, aren't you? It's your duty to kill me, since you haven't already killed me, I assume you want to rub my defeat in before bringing me to your fucking captains"

Gadget has been thinking about that a lot. His duty to the rebellion, to the people and to his hero Sonic. The absolute betrayal in his rescue of Infinite, and everything he's done since then. Its not like he even hates him any less than he should. He just...he's conflicted between his morals and this is the only thing that feels natural right now; nurse him back to health. "You aren't in good health. Please, let me help you and then...Ill see what can be done,"

With a raised eyebrow of suspicion, Infinite snorts, turning over on the couch and hearing his bones groan as he does so. I don't want your help,

"Stop being so stubborn", the other huffs, walking into the bathroom. Infinite watches him do this with squinted eyes, working up the energy to raise his head and keep alert. Just in case this does turn out to be some elaborate trap. He wouldn't put it past the blue hedgehog to lure him in with manipulation.

Gadget returns carrying a plastic bowl, steam ascending from the cloudy water it holds. A pack of bandages dangles from between his fingers like a cigarette smoked post orgasm. "What the hell are you doing? "

He kneels beside the jackal, watching his chest rise and fall in laboured breaths, such pain with every movement. Every second kept alive. Turn over, I have to clean your wounds,

"No way! Infinite protests", jerking back.

"Oh, stop with your tantrums", Gadget cant help but chuckle at his stubborn behaviour: the refusal of help is at worst, impish and in reality, adorable.

He picks up a sponge that sits, hovering in the water and begins to wipe down Infinite so gently. The latter hisses in anticipation of anguish but relaxes as the touches are so light he barely feels anything. Just a relief when the water in the bowl begins to singe pink with his blood. It means he's getting clean. Gadget tries to look in his eyes, and he glares at the floor. Refusing to look back and acknowledge this is happening.

"Uh...you done?"

"I'm done with cleaning. It wasn't easy – when's the last time you had a bath?" Gadget chuckles wryly. He picks up the water bowl between two shaking hands, the slightest hint of hesitation evident in his eyes. He carries it through to the kitchen while Infinite stares woefully right into his wounds, the mixed blood and water trickling in drops reminiscent of morning dew down his arm, settling in round stains on the couch. The jackal chooses to ignore the comment.

Gadget places the bowl on the sink and opens the first aid pack he keeps in every room – its been proven more than necessary since the beginning of this torrential war. There are very few bandages left, and its foolish to waste them on an infidel. But his moral force him to, wrapping them around his hand and walking back into the sitting room, where the withering form of Infinite is draped over the armrest. Gadget almost thinks he's snoozing, but the breaths are still short and sharp, full of effort and pain, a hiss audible at the end of each difficult inhale. He kneels beside the jackal, pulling his arm across his chest to be worked on.

"God, you're persistent", Gadget wraps the clean bandages firmly around his appendages, sealing across his deepest gashes. The stark, golden eyes blaze intensely into his, and are quite frightening when so emphasises against sunken, sickly skin. Trying to strap me down because I'm helpless?

Gadget watches him sneer in disgust, revolted at every aspect of what's happening. The wolf ignores the snide comments, continuing to conceal crimson with white, every time receiving some snarl or snappy insult hurled his way. Hateful, barking slurs about the resistance and everything Gadget stands for. When Infinite is safely wrapped in clean, sterile bandages, both men remain exhausted from their days ordeal.

I'm going out, he decides, strapping his satchel across his shoulder, a sense of pride at the initial rebuilding of civilisation: it is now safe to go outside and buy food, without the danger of flying bullets. "I'm getting food and some supplies, is there anything you want?"

"For you to slowly fall ill and die very slowly from a painful plague or infection? "

"How about some soup instead? Ill pick up the ingredients, "

You do that, Infinite waves him off, hearing the keys jingle from the distant corridors, the front door locked, trapping him inside. He considers running, but he wouldn't get far before his body would fail him, and most likely collapse. Everyone is looking for the war criminals of recent. And with his reputation it would be shoot first ask questions never.

He quickly grows impatient, boredom shrouding him in her creeping fog, leaving him irritable and sensitive to the sharp pains that stab at his sides as rough bandages rub against his raw wounds. He sees the little transistor radio on the table, picking it up and flicking through the channels. He barely listens to the celebratory news reports, until something so sinister, a revelation spoken by the news anchor in the fifth channel he turns to, forces him to drop the radio in shock and alarm.

Meanwhile

Gadget walks around the city, looking for anywhere open at this hour. He pulls his coat tightly around his shoulders, bundling up against the bitter winds that whirl around his legs. He jumps, hand snapping to his now empty gun holster, when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Woah", Sonic steps back, grinning sheepishly at his subordinate. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,

Gadget has taken on a defensive stance, panting with erratic, crazy eye movements.

Sonic is good at reading people. He always has been, and Gadget isn't just startled. He's nervous. Everything about him screams apprehension. And while he's always so enthusiastic to greet his idol. the most widely respected spokesperson of the resistance, this time he has trouble looking Sonic in the eyes. Its fear, but its shame as well. Something fundamentally outrageous eating away at his conscience." Are you alright? I wanted to speak with you earlier but..." his eyes catch the fresh blood on Gadgets clothes. You ran off so suddenly,

The wolf pulls his sweater even tighter, gripping the fabric, claws slicing through the gaps in the woven silk. I'm sorry, I'm late for something,

Sonic waves him off happily. "Don't let me keep you," he apologises with a smile, which drops as soon as Gadget runs pushing past him rudely.


	3. chapter 3

By the time Gadget returns from the grocery store, which amounts to a half-destroyed pile of glorified ruins in the back-alley streets, Infinite is sound asleep, curled up peacefully on the couch, knees pulled to his chest in the foetal position. His tail droops onto the floor, slight whimpers emitting as he rages, lost and desperate through his nightmares. In this position, Gadget can't help see how broken and vulnerable the animal really is. How much he has lost, and how little he still has to lose.

The radio is thrown across the room, smouldering against the wall, smashing to pieces as tiny jolts of electricity buzz around the broken appliance, the annoyingly static voice snuffed out. "That was giving me an ear ache anyway hehe"

Gadget doesn't trust him. He can't, but he can fall asleep knowing Infinite can't do anything illicit during his torpor. he Doesn't have the strength to stand up, never mind cause any disruption. So the weary solider, who's body remains heavily abused from the torrent of battle, falls asleep on the armchair in faith that he'll wake up the next morning and things will have somehow mended themselves.

Oh, but that was too much to hope for.

When he wakes, Infinite is frantically wrestling with his own body, groaning and screeching in pain as he exerts himself. Pushing farther on the cushions as sweat pours from his brow. "What the heck?!" Gadget springs up, pushing him back down as his struggling arms fight. "You should be resting!"

"I'm not waiting around to be arrested and executed!"

"What are you talking about?!" He demands, forcing Infinite's arms pinned against his sides.

"I-I can't-!"

Infinite growls and snaps his teeth, trying to sink his fangs into the sensitive shoulders so well exposed and in his reach. Screaming he kicks his legs helplessly into the air. "How dare they! How fucking dare they!"

"How dare they what?!" Gadget asks forcefully, pinning down Infinite harshly against the couch. The wolf struggles against his own weakness, sobbing as his eyes water with frustration. Gadget watches him in a confused trance until his body fails, sprawling against the cousins as he weakly grips his pained chest. His wounds sting as the bandages scrape against the gaping flesh, stretching them out as the blood seeps through the gauge. He sighs, wrenching his head back to the ceiling. "What the hell happened?!"

"Just turn on the damn TV, it's everywhere!" Infinite scoffs, throwing the remote at Gadget. He fiddles with it, switching on his pitiful television. It's small and old, the radio antenna scratching the sound as the picture jumps from snow, but eventually the grainy picture focuses in on a news presenter.

"The infamous war criminal, Infinite the Jackal, has been apprehended and is now in the resistances custody-"

"What?!" Gadget gasps in incredulity. "This must be a mistake!"

"No fucking mistake," Infinite growls harshly. "How dare they ruin my good name and notoriety! They're lying to get public appraisal. Like the pigs could ever catch me,"

"But..." the colours shine and reflect in Gadget's wide eyes. "Why would the resistance claim things like that? We fight for public knowledge and-"

"Hah!" Infinite cackles, gripping the stomach that heaves with ever wheezing laugh. "You really are brainwashed! It's this kind of propaganda that made me hate The Resistance!"

"We don't spread propaganda!" Gadget screams back. The jackal raises a curious eyebrow, amused at Gadget's outburst. Even with his constant resistance and berating the wold didn't react. But mention the corruption and hypocrisy of his movement and everything becomes a deflection. It entices him to push farther... after he recovers a little more. As much as he hates to admit it Infinite is mildly dependent on Gadget. Just to keep him entertained!

"Keep telling yourself that," Infinite scoffs, turning around to cross his arm over his chest tightly in annoyance. He stares at Gadget for a few seconds, sighing to himself. "I'm hungry. What did you pick up last night?"

"I picked up soup," Gadget saunters into the kitchen to cook without feedback, not that Infinite had any anyway. The jackal smirks at this little triumph, knowing his army is the reason food is so scarce, a tiny and bitter victory pushing him to live another day.

The soup doesn't take long, and Gadget struggles to bring it back through, setting both small, steaming bowls on the scratchy wooden coffee table. "You can't feed yourself yet, can you?" he inquires in annoyance, not bothering to hide his sigh.

"Well what do you think?" Infinite raises his paws weakly, which are wrapped in bloody bandages. Gadget huffs and kneels beside him, pulling out a spoonful and carefully feeding him.

"I did rescue you, you know," he reminds resentfully. "You don't have to be so hostile. Or better yet, you could say thank you,"

"For what?" he snaps, rejecting the next spoonful. "Fucking up our entire system? Killing my men, destroying the lives of my generals, even me?!"

"You...you're a war criminal!" Gadget stands up in offence, tightening his paws into fists. "You and your army enslaved everyone! I was fighting for freedom!"

"You were still fighting," the jackal sneers, turning over on the couch, squeezing his eyes closed to escape the world outside his head. "You killed people, you wrecked people's homes. You left children without food on the table. How does what side you're on make you any different than me?"

A speechless Gadget storms out the room, onto the balcony as he drops to a crouch. Watching the city, he notes how the corners of buildings have fallen and crumbled, obscenities sprayed in bright colours on the high walls of abandoned warehouses once teaming with life and productivity. He wonders if Infinite is right. He knows what he's done. But his motives were pure, his intent was to liberate, not rule and oppress. Doesn't that count for something? Burying his head in his hands, another stream of anxiety splashes him in the face when he hears the familiar voice called from below the balcony, the streets surrounding his building.

"Gadget, hello!"

"H-Hi Sonic,"

"Hello, I have something to discuss with you!" he calls from the street. Gadget squints, trying to hear. His ears clogged with the accusations of infinite.

"What?"

"I need to speak with you, I'm coming up," Sonic skits into the building underneath, and Gadget faintly hears him ascending the stairs up each floor.

Gadget remains quiet for a few seconds, before a tsunami of anxiety crashes into him, knocking him completely off his feet. "Fuck!" he screams, rushing back into the room and breaking the balcony door as he does so. He doesn't even notice, panicked at the state of this house. His leader is quicker than most, he has less than a few seconds to fix everything!

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Infinite groans from his spot.

"Get-Get up now!" Gadget screams, hauling him roughly from the couch.

"What? What the hell?! Get off me!" the jackal complains.

"Sonic is coming!" Gadget whispers harshly in his ear, pulling him desperately through the house and pushing him into the only hiding place available; his bedroom closet. "Stay quiet, for both our sakes shut up!"

"Fuck you!"

"Sonic is coming, he'll kill you on sight!"

"Not like I have anything to live for anyway!"

"God, you're doing this now?!" Gadget spits, shoving him into it and slamming the door closed, body shaking in pure nauseating anxiety as he softly rests his own back against the door, heart forcing its way up his windpipe. "Just...just keep quiet for a while, I'll get rid of him..."

His breathing calms, but is sucked insidiously from his lungs when three knock sounds from the door.


	4. chapter 4

"Coming!" He squeals out in a frantic burst of anxieties and panic. Rushing to his door, subconsciously counting his steps to distract him from what's behind the door, he rips the door open to reveal his judge, jury and executioner if his dirty secret is exposed.

The man was once his beloved hero, leader of the resistance but now someone he lies too to protect the enemy.

Gadget stares at Sonic with a guilty smile, stepping to the side. His body so tense, smile glued to his face. "Hi, uh, come in," he offers, stretching out a hand to invite his commander into the apartment. Sonic narrows his eyes dubiously, full of suspicion of Gadget's continuing strange behaviour.

Sonic smiles, walking through and immediately noticing something odd. A thick, metallic smell lingers in the air and when he turns into the living room, he realises why. Bloodied medical equipment steeping in water, more bloodstains spattered across his couch and carpet. The balcony window is shattered with tiny specks of sparkling glass covering the floor. A radio sits on the floor by the back wall, smash and spewing sparks. His mind reels with illicit theories, trying to put two and two together and finding nothing. "Oh my, what happened in here?!"

"oh uh…" Gadget searches for an answer and found none, falling silent in his panic. A few seconds tick by and Sonic realises he's not getting an answer.

"What happened to your balcony door,"

His mind racing a mile a minute, Gadget clings to his sweater, wringing it in clammy hands. He realises how much he's been sweating; how terribly nervous he must appear. "An animal broke in!" he stutters, seemingly the most innocent explanation.

"An animal? How'd it get up this far?" Sonic makes it clear he's interrogating the man, stepping forward and backing Gadget against the wall. "This is a high flat,"

"It-It had claws, it must have climbed the wall," Gadget defends.

"And the blood, did the animal cut itself?" he gestures to the pools of blood which lie conspicuously around the apartment. Then he looks at the bandages and medical equipment. "And you tried to heal it?"

Gadget's eyes flutter from side to side, scanning everything in his room. Until he stops. An idea pops into his head, possibly the most innocent and wonderful explanation he could have for any of this. Such a clean, believable scenario that would tie everything together perfectly. "Oh, it broke in so I fought it," he begins. "It bit me so I threw the radio at it and it scampered out, so I tried to bandage myself cause the wound was deep and- "he stops himself there, realising he's given a bit too much information. "Yeah. That's exactly what happened,"

"Bitten…." he looks Gadget up and down. "Where?"

"My uh, my abdomen!" his abdomen which his sweater conceals.

"Oh, that's a dangerous place to be bitten, let me see!" Sonic conceals his suspicion with concerns they both know is superficial, just like a band aid placed over a gushing wound.

"I'll be able to help,"

"No, It's fine, really, I've got it covered,"

"No," Sonic fights back a menacing growl in his frustrations. "I insist,"

"Gadget snatches himself away, now fully against the wall and trapped. "No!" he sees Sonic frown deeply. "I mean, uh, I need privacy. I don't like getting undressed in front of people,"

Sonic sighs, stepping back but keeping his gaze locked into Gadget's eyes. "Okay, I'll turn around,"

"No, uh," I'll just go into my room and take it off, okay?" he pleads. Sonic reluctantly pulls back, letting him scamper into the other room. When he safely inside he slams the door behind him, he breathes a sigh of relief. The breath catches in his throat when he realises how little time he has, and how desperate a situation he's in.

"Infinite," he hisses, opening the closet doors. Infinite rubs his bruised nose.

"That hurt!" he growls, stumbling from the cupboard. "You asshole!"

"Ssssh shut up!" Gadget hisses, grabbing Infinite by the shoulders. "Sonic is still here! Okay, I'll explain all of this later but I need you to do something. You have to bite me,"

"What?!" Infinite spits his confusion. "What the hell are you talking about I'm not biting a Cretan like you,"

Gadget bounces on the balls of his feet, terrified as the seconds tick by to his doom and exile. "Bite me, god dammit!"

"that's not going happen ?!"

"Fuck this," Gadget growls, punching Infinite hard in the jawline. On reaction, Infinite sinks his teeth into hard into Gadget's abdomen, tasting his blood from between his fangs. The wolf clenches his teeth in pain, fighting screaming and jumping back, gripping himself harshly to stop himself whimpering from the stabbing pain.

He Paced back and forth around the room clutching his torso . he grips the first thing he can, which happens to be a stuffed waffle teddy with a smiling mouth and embroidered eyes and hurls it at Infinite to alleviate his anger towards him.

Gadget slips his shirt up the final ways off his shoulders. Panting, he looks up at Infinite before rushing back outside, knowing he's already taken a little too long.

He walks back into the living room and Sonic's eyes widen. He was indeed, telling the truth. His suspicion hasn't vanished, but some has been replaced by guilt at interrogating his soldiers. "Oh, that's awful, it's still bleeding!", fawning over the wound. "I'll help you bandage it up again to,"

"really, I've got it covered,"

Sonic purses his lips together. "Really, it looks rather bad"

"I'll be fine, really," Gadget nods, using his experience as a solder to maintain his straight face.

"I'll be going then, you don't need to walk me,"

Gadget does, because Sonic would have to pass the bedroom door to leave. He thinks of something, a small anecdotal afterthought. "Hey, why did you come here anyway?"

Sonic smiles. "I was just here to inform you that were increasing patrols around the area. We caught one of Egg man's top henchman, Infinite as I'm sure you've already heard, but just to be safe you may see some more guards around than usual., "I'll feel so safer now," "Thank you," Gadget gives a superficial smile, feeling his panic erupt again. "

"goodbye gadget and do get some rest for the nasty wound "sonic closes the front door behind himself, so can it really be him, would he hide a dangerous criminal, maybe that informant was wrong. Ill know soon enough as the increased patrols are targeting this neighbourhood. We will soon find infinite and make him pay.

Infinite stood by the door of the bedroom looking apologetically at gadget "you didn't have to do that, but thank you "

Gadget blushed slightly at the comment, did he really say thank you, hah who would have thought that a hardened criminal had feelings. Maybe he can change, be something better.

Infinite sadistically smiled at gadget revealing a waffle teddy bear behind his back "don't you ever dare waffle me again "throwing the waffle harshly at the sore wolf.


	5. chapter 5

Gadget pushes past Infinite back into his bedroom, his haven of solitude and safety. He flops down in relief, lying on his bed gripping the sheets. His mind replays the conversation with Sonic, reflecting on how close he was to being caught and exiled or even worse. The pain from his bite wound distracts him, each small movement of his torso sending him shooting pains. "Infinite?"

"Hm?" the jackal asks from the doorway, which he leans against watching Gadget suffer.

"Please go and get me the ice pack – it's in the cupboard under the sink," he groans in pain. "This bite hurts a lot,"

"You're meant to be looking after me!" Infinite whines half-jokingly, but slinks away anyway to the kitchen, from which Gadget hears the crunching of an ice pack being slammed repeatedly against the counter to active the gel inside. Infinite comes back with the pack wrapped in a cloth. "Lift up your shirt,"

Gadget does and Infinite reaches down with the cloth, holding it a few inches above the wound-

Before dumping it straight into him. No ease, no tenderness. Just plunged into cold.

"Yowl!" Gadget screams and jumps up, the ice pack falling and clacking onto the floor before his sore body falls back onto the bed, tensing and shuddering with the shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Infinite shrugs, the flash in his eyes making it clear he knows exactly what he's done.

"I-It's cold!" he glares.

"Well, it is ice,"

"You're a maniac!"

"Oh, don't be ungrateful," but this time Infinite lifts it up in the cloth and lays it gently over the wound, hearing Gadget sigh in soothing relief. He shivers deeply. "It's not just the ice that's cold,"

Infinite stands there a while, fascinated by watching the ice pack begin to melt and droplets of condensation appear on the plastic, soaking into the cloth. "Hm, we probably should sleep soon, it's getting really dark," Gadget agrees. "The nights here can be chilly,"

"Yeah, especially in the living room..." Infinite hints. "With the broken window and all..."

Gadget sighs. It is partially his fault it's so cold since he broke the window. And it wouldn't do for Infinite's health to worsen, especially now they're both weakened. He can't just let him sleep out there again – the couch can't handle another night of that! Through gritted teeth and a relenting groan, he agrees. "Fine, you can sleep here,"

"Fantastic!"

Infinite climbs into the bed, nestling underneath the thin blankets.

"Here's how this is gonna work," Gadget begins authoritatively. "You stay on that side, I stay on this side. Totally separate!"

Gadget still shivers as he clutches the blankets to his chest. "It's still cold here..."

Infinite grins cheekily and chuckles a little, raspy voice alight with mischief. He rolls over quickly and wraps his arms around the smaller animal. "If you want, I can be big spoon and keep us warm,"

Gadget turns around silently, glaring daggers at the other. Swiftly and without warning, he jabs his finger painfully into Infinite's wounded torso. "I don't want you to be my 'big spoon' as you put it!" he yells at the laughing Infinite. "And if you do that again, you'll get more angry pokes!"

Infinite just keeps laughing, breathless in overwhelming amusement. Gadget rolls back over, pressing himself against the wall to shuffle as far away from Infinite as possible. He starts to wonder if it really was a mistake inviting him into his bed.

The Next Morning.

Infinite wakes up in pain, wounds irritated from long hours of tossing ad turning. He feels something warm, a security around his midsection. Looking down, he sees a pair of red paws entwined around him; Gadget spooning him in his sleep for heat and comfort. The thought makes him roll his eyes, pulling away a little roughly as he observes the calm, slow breathing of the other. "So much for personal space" he grins at his own joke. He shuffles away from Gadget, careful not to wake the wolf who looks exhausted already.

From his loss of heat, Gadget whines in his sleep and pulls up his covers, cocooning himself into a warm ball of duvet. Infinite chuckles and stands straight in the middle of the room, ready to tax himself on physical therapy. He begins to raise his arms as high as possible, stretching himself in a morning yoga routine he's long missed. He moves into a half-lotus until he hears a strange rhythmic marching from outside their window.

Carefully, crouching to escape detection, he moves to it and checks outside, spotting the soldiers and jerking back so as not to be spotted. Carefully he raises his ear to eavesdrop on the military personal talking animatedly on the street below. These must be the patrol Sonic spoke of.

"Why the fuck are we doing this anyway?" one officer complains. "According to Sonic himself Infinite has been captured. There's no reason to increase patrol in the city if the danger's already gone,"

"I don't agree with the patrols either," another shrugs. "But if Sonic ordered it, we should trust his judgement,"

"You're probably right..." his voice wavers. "I'm just frustrated at the increased workload. It was nice havin' a few days off once the war ended,"

The one who suggested they trusted Sonic pipes in. "There's word among the generals that some of the officials don't agree with Sonic's decisions lately," he whispers, so Infinite can barely hear from above. "Resources are spread thin, and it seems wrong to increase patrols when we should be focusing on rebuilding. A lot of them are losing confidence in Sonic,"

They seem to be walking off, voices growing softer. "Jeez, I feel for the commander. Having officials question all your decisions after such a big victory must be tough..."

And they go so far Infinite can't catch their conversation, just distant mumbles. He frowns, turning and leaning his back against the wall, contemplating what he's heard with a bitter smile of his face. Disagreements among the higher-ups, huh? he thinks. Maybe it isn't as hopeless as I thought. Sonic no longer the shining golden boy among the higher-ups, leaving them to quarrel and bicker in distrust. It must have something to do with Sonic's lie about capturing him and the juxtaposing act of increasing patrols without seemingly giving his soldiers a reason, even a fake one; especially with the shortage of resources. An understandably questionable tactic. Infinite also consider with satisfaction that the soldiers must not even know what they're looking for, if they've been told he's in custody. What are they even meant to report? It stinks of poor management.

Infinite thinks to himself, thinking over every military secret and past experiences he knows, all intelligence gathered about Sonic and the Rebels. To know if these rumours are based on truth, I need more information about their current operation especially within the higher ranks because if what the rumours say are true a power struggle will ensue. Especially if Sonic's distribution of resources bites back with another famine. He looks over his shoulder at the innocent, sleeping Gadget and his grin widens into a sly smirk, eyes narrowing in a devious glee. And I know exactly how to get it.


	6. chapter 6

.

Sonic's shoes clack on steel, echoing around the facility, vibrating through the walls. He walks with a purposeful stride towards a door hidden in shadow. He gropes the doorframe and locates the secret button, underneath the overhead beam. He presses it and a small bell jingles, muffled from behind the concealed door which slides open to reveal an elevator. The elevator is protected by a steel mesh covering which slides over to allow people entry, similar to those used in 1950s hotels. "After you," he smiles slyly at Gadget, gesturing forward for him to enter.

"Th-Thank you," Gadget gulps, feeling his heartbeat rug in his ears. Once they stand together in the elevator a feeling of unease settles around Gadget - he animal can't help question exactly why he's here.

Sonic sent out communications for Gadget to accompany him to a meeting in one of the army bases. It's a secret base he didn't been know about, and now he follows the hedgehog through this labyrinth of barely marked corridors that all look the same. But he's a commander, not even in the high ranks, there's surely no reason to bring him along and that frightens him. There isn't a single reason Sonic would want him here. Eventually he works up the courage to ask the question he's scared of the answer to. "Excuse me, Sonic sir. But why am I here?" Gadget stares up at the elevator lights as they descend. More specifically, what's Sonic's reason to be here? The war's over.

Sonic stares at him, expression strategically ambiguous and concealed behind sunglasses. "I'll tell you in good time. For now, know you will be useful,"

"But where are we going?" He presses with a sigh. He has to act like himself of course, it would be suspicious to suddenly feign apathy.

"We're going to meet the higher ups," Sonic states with a deep sigh, sounding frustrated and tired. Gadget has admired him for so many years, it's incredulous to think he's so worn down. "You're the commander over my increased patrol guard. I'm sure you know the rumours by now. They're spreading around the lower ranks like wildfire," Gadget doesn't know the rumours, but he can't help be suspicious. The trepidation overcomes him, a deep dread that whatever this is, it's to do with the enemy commander he's hiding in his apartment.

The elevator hits the floor, creaking as it does so. It rings though the corridor, but is drowned out by the erratic activity on this floor. A shock to his system as he gazes in awe at secretaries furiously typing, general standing around open boards and maps of the city. People against the walls, radioing others from other bases. He's never seen anything like this before. Honestly, Gadget has heard rumours from the foot soldiers, and it fills him with crippling guilt to lie to them about it.

But he has a question.

"Sonic Sir, with the supply chains cut off and most resources dwindling, how do you power this place?" The question is innocent, flashes of starving citizens and vagrants flashing in his mind. The news' constant complaints of non-existent progress with restoring the city. It really is an innocent question, but Sonic waits to answer until they pass another door, into a small concealed room. Sonic slides slowly into a desk chair, threading his hands on the front. Gadget is left awkwardly standing.

"Oh, there have been issues with the generators, they've been failing as the power shortage gets more severe," Sonic explains, but Gadget is really none the wiser. "The city will be powered again in a few days, so we can begin proper rebuilding,"

Great, he just sounded like an idiot asking that. He wouldn't even have accepted this stupid offer from Sonic had Infinite not insisted. The jackal had heard about the communication from Sonic and intervened just as Gadget was about to refuse, on the excuse of It'll be suspicious if you suddenly turn down offers from Sonic! But that argument seems weird now that he analyses it.

From the door enter a group of stone-faced higher-ups, crowding this tiny room. Gadget suddenly feels exposed, and wonders if this is indeed an arrest. Have they figured him out? Except Sonic is flowering at the higher-ups, not him. "Why am I here? What do you want?" He asks the suits with obvious spite.

"Sonic, you are spreading resources too thin," one states plainly. "People are losing faith, and why are they all concentrated in one neighbourhood?!"

Another steps forward again. "You seem to have picked an arbitrary neighbourhood for these completely unnecessary patrols! And what's happening with the prisoner, you haven't updated us on that either!"

Infinite, Robotnik's right hand is in safe custody. We haven't been able to extract information," Sonic lies, something familiar behind his eyes. Gadget looks among the higher ups, this still seems like a lie. When he turns back, Sonic's eyes are on him and the unease settles once again. "I'll update you if anything significant happens,"

"No, we can't allow this to continue," the suit shakes his head. "Where is the leader of these patrols?"

Sonic gestures lazily to Gadget. "Meet my commander," he drawls in defeat.

Gadget freezes as the higher up stares him down, quivering under his gaze. His tail tucks between his legs, clearly intimidated. "Commander," the higher up addresses him. "You are to cease all patrols in this area,"

"U-Understood," answers a flustered Gadget to the faceless suit. "-Sir,"

The higher up smiles approvingly, but t drops when he turns back to Sonjc. "Return power to the main areas, food and shelter resources also. I want all influence going towards this. Understood?"

"Yes, Fine," Sonic scowls at the desk, bristling with resentment at being undermined before his underlings. The higher ups filter out, leaving them alone in the room together.

Sonic's gaze flickers to Gadget again, and he's relieved this wasn't about him. Suddenly he slams his hands on the desk, growling furiously and sweeping his arms across the desk, stationary clattering to the floor. He exhales deeply. "I've followed every order the gave me, and they undermine me?! This is my war. Godammit, those old fools," he sighs, then stands straight again, the emotion leaving his face until it becomes an impassive mask. He begins to pace around the office.

"I've taken many risks in this war, and it's all paid off. We won, didn't we?"

"Sir, can I ask a question?" Something Gadget has been wondering, and could explain this weirdness.

"Go ahead," Sonic sighs in exasperation.

"Why are we increasing patrols, if the war is over and rebuilding efforts are the priority?" He doesn't mean anything by it. There's no judgement in his question and Sonic can tell that. He's just curious, as anyone would be. Sonic decides this is fine, and goes behind his desk again. From the drawer he pulls something mangled and wrapped in plastic, tossing it across the desk.

Tentatively Gadget steps closer, disturbed by bloodspots on the inner plastic and distinct red hues on the object. Standing over it, he sees a mask. A mask iconically belonging to the infamous Infinite. "I had an informant," Sonic states gravely. "Said he spotted Infinite in your area, and when we investigated we found this,"

He points to the mask. "Infinite is still out there. That's why we increased patrols - the suits don't know, I took a risk hoping they'd find him without anyone knowing he wasn't already captured,"

Gadget's surprise is genuine, he's honestly shocked. He didn't know any of this, didn't even think of it. Sonic seems pleased by his reaction, watching his body and facial language closely. He hasn't determined any guilt. "Everything the suits told you? Disregard it. Continue patrolling your area,"

A darkness spreads over his face, an ominous shadow. "I can't increase patrols in other places, or they'll find out. Continue patrols, but don't inform anyone else of this," he states clearly. "As for me, I'll keep the high ups happy and increase resources for the people,"

"Yes, Sir,"

"And this between us, got it?"

"Yes Sir,"


	7. chapter 7

Gadget slams the door with a deafening bang that shakes the bones of the apartment but his heartbeat thumps so loudly in his chest it drowns out the noise. He sees a blurry image of Infinite approach, vision slowed by his dehydrated exhaustion. "What happened?" he hears Infinite ask. His voice is dripping with blatantly fake sympathy. But Gadget isn't lucid enough to tell it's fake, he thinks this jackal has real compassion for him. He feels himself being led gently to the couch and passively accepts his dependency for the moment. Even now his thoughts shoot back and forth faster than Sonic can run.

A glass of cool water is thrust violently into his hands and Infinite holds it along with him until he has a good grip. He looks up, vision closely sharpening to the image of Infinite kneeling before him. He's too close, so close he can see flecks of hazel in Infinite's yellow eyes staring back at him with undeniable interest in his eyes. "You look terrible, it's impressive you made it here in such a state!" it is now that Gadget realises Infinite's hands are holding his, helping him grip and guide the glass of water to his lips.

"I'm just... stressed," Gadget feels the pressures of worry banging the blood of his brain. He's torn in a moral dichotomy between his loyalty to Sonic and his respect for life and particularly for Infinite's life. Additionally, he now knows Sonic will be closing in on their area and he's meant to be roped in as a part of it with so much trust placed in him. Argh! It's all so complicated, he feels like screaming.

"No, tell me properly," Infinite's eyes shine with determination, Gadget thinks. In reality Infinite is reeling in gleeful anticipation. This is the most vulnerable Gadget has ever been! He'd be a fool not to take advantage of it and get some information about Sonic's forces.

Gadget hesitates for a second, but then realises Infinite is just trying to help him. He wants to understand, he'd be confused too. Besides Infinite is sickly and injured and trapped here. His side has lost. He can't be a threat even if he does have ulterior motives. "Sonic knows you're here, somewhere. He found your mask and is now enlisting me to lead patrols to search the area and find you," his eyes shine more with worry. "And we're defying the higher ups, they've told him not to but we're going rogue, against protocol. He's confided in me about it! I don't think he suspects me but it is a rogue operation..."

He waits for a scream or a growl. He's looks up and surprised that Infinite isn't freaking out. Surely he'd be worried? "O-oh, that's not good..." Infinite stammers. Internally he's grinning smugly. Sonic has lost his clout, he's even a liability against the higher ups. Such valuable information could work very well in their favour. He needs to communicate with Robotnik but how? He escaped in the throes of battle and disappeared forever.

Then he remembers the radio. The one that told them the news of Infinite being 'caught' in the first place. Thrown at the wall, parts exposed and inviting him with their tempting call to manipulate for his own ends. He could make a basic communicator and search the airwaves for one of their other soldiers or Robotnik himself. He'll enjoy news of Sonic's disgraced corruption and maybe it'll help Infinite gain favour amongst the ranks. "No, I'm sorry, uh..." he's too absorbed in his thoughts to lie convincingly but Gadget is thankfully too freaked out to be suspicious. "What should we do about it?"

"Well I have to do what he says and lead the illicit patrols," Gadget rationalises. "If I don't Sonic will get suspicious and investigate me, which will get us both caught..."

"But?" Infinite prods.

"But if higher-ups get suspicious of Sonic they'll investigate him. That'll lead back to this operation, they'll investigate me and we'll get caught anyway,"

Infinite grins a little when he thinks of the ludicrous situation he finds himself in. With the threat of death looming over his shoulder he's disproportionately amused. "So what you're saying is 'don't get caught'?"

"Yeah," Gadget mirrors his grin but it falls quickly. "But how?"

"Well back when I was in special ops training, we were taught a battle strategy called the Red Herring," Infinite suggests, sitting at the coffee table. He clasps his hands in deep thought. "Okay, what we can do is lure them away from us to a different area. Plant some evidence - bandages with my blood on them, something with my fingerprints on, that sort of thing. Even create evidence to seem fresher. We leave them in the area to lead the patrols on a wild goose chase until don't find anything and give up or make like look like something occurred "

Gadget is surprised he came up with such a solid plan, forgetting briefly how high he was in the ranks during the Rebellion. Still, the plan is not without its faults. "That has a really big risk factor - we could get caught red handed!"

"But if we don't get caught, this could work.


	8. chapter 8

In and out. Infinite breathes heavily while staring out the window of the apartment, peeking out from behind the curtain. The city below basks in morning delight even as the debris shadows entire streets, the sound of people going about their morning in a futile attempt to try and return to some kind of normalcy. Infinite watches them with a questioning gaze - how can they be so calm when the world around them has been reduced to nothing? Gadget left for patrols an hour ago and now Infinite's plan is in motion. His idea is to turn the radio into a transceiver to relay messages to Robotnik in hopes that he can be contacted. To do that he needs a working phone transmitter. A rare gem to find especially after the destruction.

That means going outside.

Infinite searches Gadget's closet for something that'll adequately conceal his identity. He finds it with a disappointing scowl as he regards this horrific piece of clothing.

The radio fits snugly in the pocket of this abomination of a fashion statement.

Gadget's' cloak billows around his shoulders, the hood pulled up to hide his face. The tacky garment consists of years-old fabric from well before the war began. From when Gadget was a teen. Patches sewn into the sleeves in support of the resistance, words painted on punk-style 'Sonic needs YOU to help the resistance NOW' in blotchy white paint. The lapels decorated with badges and pins. It does a good job of concealing his face, even if his ears do stick out.

Even still, his chest hammers with nerves, intensifying with each step towards the apartment door. He wraps his hand around the hinge and pulls.

The world outside is full of life.Dust flying around the air sparkling in the sun. It's strange how the citizens act like nothing has happened but maybe that's their way of coping. Infinite descends into the street, pushing past the crowd and blending in to avoid any guards that may be lurking in the area. Maybe these people are just hurrying to get groceries from little markets that have popped up in any place they can. That must be where Gadget buys their food.

Infinite scours the city, passing through districts to the less depressing areas, what used to be suburbs, there aren't many people here. It isn't surprising since this area was first to fall to Robotnik's forces. With few defences and residential homes only, these types of places took considerably more damage than any other part of the city. Complete carnage under the iron will of the war.

The odd telephone wire pops with live voltage running through it like blood through veins. Many of the poles are destroyed or the connections are down but he finds one still encased in protective covering with the wire still intact, the pole centred in a field next to the district. The telephone pole thicker than himself runs up 45 feet. It may as well be touching the clouds. Wrapping his arms around the wooden structure, it teeters with his weight. Infinite shimmies up inch by inch.

The grey box is located around 10 feet high, a yellow warning underneath detailing horrific accidents that could happen if the technician isn't taking safety precautions. Well, Infinite isn't a technician and doesn't know what the precautions are - so that's great. He tears the door open with his claws sinking into the thin metal.

Infinite delicately unscrews the box labelled 'Access Panel' with the tip of his claw, easier than expected, the door falls open with a clang. The wires run through a series of metal jacks which he pulls them from. He waits, just for a little to ensure they're no longer live. He grabs the radio from his pocket which he spent the morning connected parts from after Gadget smashed it. He finds the transmitter between the radio and the line. The CAT-6 cable connects the radio to this live wire, transmitting signal across every receiving line for miles He just has to hope one picks it up. He routes the cable.

There's no output for a voice message so Infinite taps out Morse code on the transmitted box. Clang clang, tap. Clang. The message is a phrase only Robotnik would know. It doesn't matter who else picks up the signal now.

The open frequency is severed and Infinite returns the power cable to its original form. No traces of his influence. Quickly he scrambles down to the street and searches the street for witnesses. Finding nothing except an empty ruins, he conceals himself with the cloak once again and strolls through the streets of Shigaichi.

The red light flashes, a tiny beeping alarm sounding on Sonic's wristwatch. He frowns, there have been very few open phone line communications since the destruction of Shigaichi. Especially since the war ended. He's been monitoring any open lines in the area on the hope that the fugitive would attempt to contact Eggman. "Huh, that's weird," he presses the receiver to open the message, hearing nothing but static on the other end. Very faintly though, he can make out the distinct tapping noises.

He presses record on the signal and grabs a pen. Playing it on repeat, Sonic scribbles down the taps in dot-and-dash format. Translating it, he recites the message aloud to himself. "Operation Red Dawn is still active. I await further instruction," he frowns. Red Dawn sounds familiar. Sonic can at least associate it with something.

The signal came from the area he suspects Infinite to be in, where the most patrols were deployed. Suspicious indeed. He folds up the paper, sliding it into his pocket. Just there in case any follow up occurs. There isn't much to worry about whatever it is. But just in case, he picks up his phone line.

"Gadget," he smirks down the line.

"Yes sir?"

"Take a different route, follow the coordinates I'm about to give you," his eyes narrow, the spark of hope slight again. This could be his respite. "There's been a development in the Infinite case,"


End file.
